An Old Flame
"I'm available if you need to, how did Troi put it, ah yes. "Analyze" your feelings." Enterprise said. "Thank you but I'm fine." Picard replied. "As you humans say, bullshit!" She answered and he rolled his eyes. "I have a program for you on Holodeck 3." She prompted. "Fine!" He agreed at last and in a whisper added "Thank you." She grinned. Arriving in the Vandar system, Enterprise entered orbit around Vandar 4. She look aboard two patients, a woman and her husband. As Doctor Crusher helped the injured man, Picard entered. Enterprise could feel the tension in the room. But this kind wasn't like that of 2 Klingons squaring off. In fact, this tension was something more akin to old friends meeting again for the first time. No, not friends, lovers. The starship growled, her jealousy flaring again. The blonde woman was pretty, too pretty for her tolerance. Sick bay shuddered under her growling. "Enterprise, quit that behavior at once!" Picard hissed. "Jeniece is no threat!" Reluctantly, the starship obeyed but she still kept a wary eye on the blonde. "This is not how I imagined seeing you again." Jeniece said. Picard chuckled. "You've done well." She said. "No thanks to you." Enterprise hissed. "Quiet!" Picard ordered. "A great starship, temperamental but great, in the far reaches of the galaxy." Jeniece continued. The starship seethed but the compliment soothed her anger for now. Until that is Jeniece kissed Picard on the cheek. Enterprise let out a fierce snarl. She would've happily beamed her into space but Picard stopped her. "ENTERPRISE, STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!" It wasn't so much his order but the strike to the bulkhead that gave her pause. She'd had Picard yell at her before but never, ever had he struck her. The starship forced herself to relax. The swat didn't hurt but it was the malice behind it that shocked her. Jeniece was beside herself. "No, no. It's my fault." She stammered. "I never should've touched you like that. It was completely out of line!" "No, Enterprise is just extremely overprotective." Picard replied. "Though I must admit this is a new extreme even for her." Once Jeniece left, Picard addressed his ship. "What in blazes has gotten into you?" He asked. "That woman has no right to you!" Enterprise snarled. "She's not a threat to me. You need to relax." Picard said. "She's a threat to me!" Enterprise growled. "In what way?" His starship didn't answer. Picard sighed. "Jeniece and her husband will stay on board until we can determine the cause of the temporal disturbances. And as long as they are here, you will treat them with the respect due a Federation guest. Is that understood?" "Perfectly sir." Enterprise hissed. She would follow any order her captain gave her. She was loyal to him and him alone. But that didn't mean she had to like them. When Enterprise learned how Jeniece had waited, gone looking even, for her captain. And for years, looked to the stars and wondered if he was up there somewhere. Her respect for the human went up a notch and Jeniece was keen enough to notice. Her confidence boosted, she remained in the conference room after Picard had left and addressed his starship. "You don't like me. I can see that. Even a blind woman could." She began. "I don't pretend to know why." Enterprise resolved to remain silent. Let the human say what she will. "You love him." It was a statement of fact, not a question. But Enterprise neither confirmed nor denied it. "You know Jean Luck, oh that man! Always wondering. Yes I still care for him, as anyone would. But know that I am not competing with you." Her tone took on a harder not. "I have a husband now. A life of my own. Jean-Luc is not a part of that." She stroked a bulkhead absentmindedly. "You're very beautiful." She murmured. "Just the type he would fall for. You share his soul, the soul of an explorer. I sense the curiosity in you." Enterprise snorted. "You don't believe me?" Jeniece questioned. "Jen-Luc does not know my feelings. I have, given him every opportunity but he always seems to miss them." The starship gave a mournful sigh. "Oh. I see. Jean-Luc is a smart man but when it comes to woman he may as well be a child." Jeniece said. "And Andorian child." Enterprise added. To her, the Andorians were the dumbest creatures she'd ever seen. Jeniece laughed and Enterprise rumbled a chuckle. "I mean it though. You are beautiful. Deserving of your title." Jeniece said. "Enterprise?" "Silver Lady." Jeniece corrected, causing the starship to turn more red than silver. "So, truce?" Jeniece asked. "Truce." Enterprise agreed. She may as well, now that she knew the woman was no threat to her captain and her jealousy. "You are welcome here anytime, Jeniece." "Thank you, m'lady." Jeniece bowed and turned to go. "And Jeniece?" Jeniece paused. "A friend of the captain's, is a friend of mine. Call me Enterprise." Once the crisis was past, Enterprise decided Jeniece deserved a reward for her kindness. The woman was woke by an insistent rumbling. "Ngh..." She looked around, trying to see who or what may've woken her. "Enterprise?" She questioned when she saw no one. "Go to Holodeck 3, there's a surprise for you there." The starship replied. So Jeniece got up, got dressed in the clothes Enterprise laid out for her. In this case, a blue dress, and followed the route the starship gave her until she arrived at the Holodeck. "You may enter when ready." Enterprise's automated voice said. "Ugh, I hate the way I sound." She grumbled. "I think you sound lovely." Jeniece said and the starship blushed. When Jeniece entered, she gasped. It was Paris, no not accurate. It was Paris the day she was supposed to meet Picard before he shipped out. "The captain's waiting for you at his table." Enterprise said. Once Jeniece had finished admiring, she turned her attention to the starship. "Thank you, Enterprise." She whispered. An immense wave of happiness washed over her. "You're very welcome Jeniece Wauldon. Go have fun now. He's waiting." Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Story